epic The Sonic Adventures
by That-SONICxDASHIE-guy
Summary: Sonic and Tails find themselves in a Predicament and decides to help. But Eggman has brought out the Big guns for this round and he is Victorious. Sonic and Tails must team up with a fortuitous ally. (Rated T to be safe) ((Also i couldnt just find the Sonic X under subcategory so i just went with Sonic Underground)) (will update asap) -please give this a chance )- PLEASE REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

**Im really planning for this story to be very long and awesomely amazing. I would very much so appreciate any advice i should take to make this story better) **

**(please note that Sonic team and the MLP Mane6 and characters are Anthropomorphic bipeds, if you look at Shepherd0821 fanart of mlp shows hows they look like.: fs71/f/2012/244/a/3/profile_picture_by_ )) **

I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND TEAM OR MLP ! NOR THE CONCEPT OF shepherd0821's versions of the mane6!

**But please enjoy :) **

**Chapter One**

Tails , a yellow-orange ,medium-build kitsune worked diligently underneath his huge ,metallic beast ; his prized possession, the Super Tornado F10. Soothing soft rock music was playing from a old radio he found while he worked in his junky, three-story garage filled to the ceiling with scrap metal, engine blocks, rusted out axles and other various mechanical systems you can think of.

Suddenly his music started glitching and buzzing. The signal then cleared a bit and the music returned momentarily. Tails bewildered face faded into a neutral expression only to be replaced again by bewilderment. The radio then started to make unrecognizable voices , they seemed to be female and yearning for help.

" a-ah s-s-om-one...he-l-*chsssssssh*p-us-s *chssssssh* w-w-we *chsssh* un_deer-r *chssh* at-aack! *BOOM*"

The scattered signal then died slowly as Tails's music in turn slowly tuned back in, and at that moment a tall hedgehog with Cobalt blue spines going down his head and , dressed in a White and blue racing jacket and dark blue Levis jeans with a single chain protruding from the pocket to his belt. He had piercing emerald green eyes that flashed as he walked to the door of the workshop. He stood at the doorway and leaned on the door frame, eating a chili dog, done to perfection.

Tails pulled himself out from under the Super F10 just enough that his furry orange and white head poked out. looking at him ,eyebrows furrowed in confusion of what he just heard. "Did Ya just hear what I heard?" Tails asked , looking at sonic.

"Norpe.. *burp*" the blue guy said with his mouth full. "Why?" . He finished his dog then wiped his mouth as he headed toward him.

"I-I don't know, the radio signal was disrupted by another signal, sounded like someone was trying to say something..." The Kitsune trailed off, lost in thought.

Sonic just looked at his friend in a deadpan state and shook his head, "Anywaysssss, have you finished with the Tornado yet?"

Tails scratched the back of his furry head and looked off into space. "I mean, sure, I've just need to install a GPS and intergalactic personnel tracking and it'll be all set-"

"Yeah yeah yeah , you won't need those devices at the moment, lets take this baby out for a spin!" Sonic exclaimed, interrupting him and jumping into the open cockpit of the Jet.

- **somewhere high above Mobius airspace**. -

There was a shiny ,crimson-red, gigantic warship aiming large anti-spaceship cannons at another enemy ship. On these magnificent ships as logos was the infamous mustachioed face , known as no other than the EggMan.

The Great, fat-man himself sat in a large ,round command chair overlooking the humongous bow of his ship he have been following a this "specific target" for a while now , being that it radiated with something the Big Man wants. The cannons and Guns started to charge up and fire upon said specific target.

This specific target was a pristine , creamy white ship with large ,glorious Sunsails. Embedded in the sails was crystalline, glowing hexagons (similar to the ones off of treasure planet if you seen the movie).

On the bow of that marvelous ship stood; in a decorated white commander uniform with a beautiful saber sheathed on her hip, known as the All powerful and very Pulchritudinous Leader of Equestria , Princess Celestia.

She stood unfazed by the Round man's trial of bombardment towards her ship, for she know her magical shield would keep her and her crew safe.

Well, until..

After a few minutes of his assault on the ship Eggman smiled evilly and stood up out of his chair. Taking a sip of his "super big gulp" soda that was sitting nearby he began to give out orders, "Okay, i think i had enough petty playtime with this bitch, take down her shield, take whatever sending off that potent ray of valuable on her ship, and kill the rest." he lazily stated while he waved away his most trusting of robots, Decoe and Bocoe to ready the emerald blaster, powered by the artificial chaos emeralds he made. He turned around and pressed a few buttons on his holographic control panel and walked back to the huge window overlooking the bow to watch the fireworks.

Celestia continues to stare nonchalantly at the Headship of Eggman's hardly intimidating spaceship and was lost in thought wondering how she came into this predicament.

- _flashback_ -

~~_ The Celestial Ship was heading back home from it's occasional royalty exchange with the planet Criptérë (pronounce it however you wish :3) to exchange matters of foreign policy and certain treasures. This expedition was to bring to Equestria the Book of I̱ gnó̱si̱ tou Theoú ( The Book of God's Knowledge)_

_Being as it was a very powerful and valuable book, only the king of Criptérë trusted the Leaders of Equestria to bring their national treasure to their kingdom: home to the famously powerful Elements of Harmony, and Universally known by leaders to have the most Magically Potent forces ever._ ~~~

"This Character here must of sensed the power seeping from the ship, he must be a pirate.." Celestia's thoughts trailed off as a shorter, but as equally beautiful woman in a dark navy military commanding uniform walked up slowly behind her.

"Tia.." She spoke with a business like manner "... Do you wish for me to return fire?"

Celestia, now with her left hand holding her jaw thoughtfully ,slowly shook her head, "No.. Luna We need to safely return home as quickly as possible, besides-"

"No?! , surely you do not think your almighty shield can hold up to this much bombard-AGHHH!" Luna shouted out in sudden shock as the mighty cream-colored ship swayed harshly.

Her sparkling teal eyes was transfixed on a bright , powerful beam focused on the shield exactly 10 feet from their faces. Do that beam have the potential to Rupture her shield and destroy them all? Shock turned into relief when her shield absorbed deleterious the attack.. Or so she thought..

Eggman sat in his extra-large chair smiling widely as the Emerald Blaster focused it's incredibly potent ray of power into the shield. Decoe and bocoe projected holographic displays of the power status of the ray and The Celestial fleet shield systems: both decreasing steadily. Eggman smiled villainously at this. "Tell the Attacker divisions to prepare for the boarding of their ship." And with a more frowning , sinister face, " and get me whatever's on that damn ship."

Blaring sirens was heard all over the vessel as blinding red lights erupted from spotlights and deck lights. Celestia looked back at the blaring lights breaths coming in short inhales as she knew what that meant. "CODE RED - CODE RED!" a crew member hollered in panic. Luna ran back and forth to the crew members to try and calm them down. When she soon figured it was futile she returned to her sister. "TIA! We have to get out of here, we-!" She took another look at the light pinkish Celestial shield and noticed it was starting to flicker, its brilliant aura dimming to a dull champagne pink. The ray also dissipated at this time and the shield was gone.

Celestia stared at horror as her magnificent shield was destroyed and even more when a horde of attacking units from the Crimson Fleet descended upon the Celestia's ship at high speed.

And then it hit her.

As if in slow motion, she watched as the huge barrels of the main Crimson warship start to rotate toward her vessel. Thinking quickly she used her magic to teleport herself into the command center of fleet. The command center She found Luna commanding the cannon operators to take aim and get ready for battle. Suddenly the ship lurched sharply as the ship took a heavy dose of explosive rounds.

"FIRE!" Yelled Luna as she withdrew her saber from her sheath, pointing it at the Main Eggman warship. As soon as the words left her mouth the Celestial Main plasmatic howitzers rained fiery back at eggman. Celestia tried to regain power to the Force Field systems but to no avail as she went to the Radio transmitter and tried calling to the most nearby planet, Mobius.

"HELP! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Yelled the Princess , just when she transmitted the message heavy caliber rounds met the commanding cabin, shocking her.

A frantic, scrawny crew member busted through the commanding quarters door and in pure fear shouted for the captain. "PRINCESS!, THEY'RE boarding the SHI-..." The last part was cut off by the sounds of gurgling blood as his cranium was no longer connected to his neck.

Luna stared in a state of horror, only to be quickly replaced by sheer anger. She cried a war cry and stormed down to main deck, her sister following closely.

Heavy mechanical robots was boarding the ship wielding huge electrified broadswords and hand gatling guns. Already crew members was trying to fight off these metal contraptions: The Pegasi flew above the carnage and rained heavy caliber semi-automatic sniper rounds upon the robots or hard hitting Lightweight machine gun bullets. The ones with horns (unicorns) channeled magic to their hands , shooting rays of energy at the robots, destroying the lot of them, and the Earth beings used their high strength to end the miserable bots with heavy shotgun fire and heavy iron gauntlets to bash them up. But sadly there was only more and more robots arrived succeed in conquering the ship.

Eggman laughed hoarsely at the Princesses attempt to get rid of his metallic warriors as his seemingly unlimited forces of attacker units poured on the space vessel. He looked in the air above her ship and saw flying bodies shooting down his robots with ease. He frowned at this and flipped a black switch on his dash board which raised his automatic .50 caliber Sniping system. The gun raised itself out of the hull of the ship and pointed right at the avian above the ship. A deep red dot pointed at his mark as his ship self-aimed the rifle at the flying bipeds. .. The dot stopped at one of their heads.

Eggman smiled.

***Pfffttttttterrrn* - BOOM**

Celestia was busy hacking away with her magically enhanced saber at the death machines boarding her craft; cutting them mercilessly down with ease. Using her magic she lifted one in the air and clenched her fist , in turn crushing the robot within her telepathic grasp. She smiled as her crew was drawing the robots backwards, surprisingly this attack haven't gained casualties from The Celestial Galley.

***THUD***

Luna , fighting beside her sister, felt the thud first that sounded behind them. She looked back and had to double check to confirm what she saw was real. Celestia noticed her shocked face and looked where her eyes was fixed to. A body with a head so severely severed and deformed it didn't look real. The skull was split in half with an eye missing, the face was tearing off the side and brain was everywhere.

Luna eyes grew into a intense, blazing white and her horn glowed brilliantly. She levitated briefly above the ground as she makes her power transformation. As she lands back onto the deck she dangerously eyed the robots around her with a hatred glistening in her now harden Teal gaze and with one swoop of her hand she eradicated the opposing forces from existence. Burned by her potent detestation. Celestia watched as her sister changed into Nightmare Moon, wishing she wouldn't do that, for her offensive capabilities are almost all powerful, but her defense is reduced to Zero. Luna swished her blazing saber at any approaching attacker unit sending slashes of high frequency energy exploding the units upon contact.

Eggman laughed as he shot down

More of her flying crew , he laughed hysterically until a bright flash of white started cutting down his forces to none.

"Okay. Enough of this" Eggman sighed angrily.

A white , puffy thrust tail came from the Super Tornado's quadruple high performance Quaker® jet engines as Sonic and Tails zoomed through Modius airspace. The F10 roared smoothly through the air, barely interrupted by the crosswinds and turbulence. They made small talk on their test run, talking about the usual, machinery, girls, and why, on Mobius was Eggman so quiet?

The Mobius evening sun starts to set and darkness was imminent.

"Well, its about time to take this baby back home,.." Tails started to say and proceeded to adjust the controls to prepare to return home.

****"Wait, why? You BARELY flew the thing, you said it yourself, we need to test the F10 to our highest capabilities ." Sonic complained.

Tails rolled his baby blue eyes at this and sighed in defeat, Sonic lounged back further in his seat smirking in victory. As he lounged he looked up through the cockpit glass. Sonic's eyes observed and squinted at what he saw,... fireworks? Bright explosions erupted above them, without a sound.

"Hey bud, can this plane go into space?" Sonic asked, still looking up at the "fireworks"

"Uhhh, i guess.. But-" Tails trailed off , looking up in thought. And when he did his eyes was gazing questionably at what did look like fireworks.

Without another word, and his natural curiosity taking over Tails pulled back his twin Levers built into the futuristic looking steering wheel which in turn increased the plane's altitude and speed. After flying for a few minutes the plane started to sound alarms warning Tails that he has reached the ceiling limit and his engines started to stall thanks to the lack of oxygen in the air. Tails noticed this and hit a few buttons to initiate his powerful Rocket thrusters. The jet engines then stopped abruptly causing the aircraft slowed down and started to free fall back backwards. Tails repeatedly kept pressing the button , and panic started to rise in his throat and feeling his heart with anxiety, his external thrusters aren't firing! The F10 continued to free fall backwards gathering speed quickly, Sonic tapped on Tails shoulder and sheepishly chuckles, and say "Uhhh, buddy, you do know we are falling to our deaths right hehehe.." obviously keeping his optimism. Tails envies him and ignores his sly question. "C'mon , c'mon , c'mon.." Tails coaxed the plane softly while gritting his teeth, he repeatedly pressing the thruster switch hoping it'll finally fire. Tails's mixed emotions of panic and frustration made him irritable and he started kicking under the dash "Come on you piece of SHI-" he kicked right into the switch manifold box and the thrusters immediately kicked in over 200,000 lbs of thrust and cause them both to shoot back into their seats as the plane shot out towards the edge of the atmosphere.

Once free outside Mobius atmosphere and in space they found out what the "fireworks" was. In front of them was a HUGE red dreadnaught releasing havoc onto a smaller but still large ,creamy white Galleon ship. Tails and Sonic both gawked at the size of the gunship ahead of them, and even more so when they saw the cliche and malicious logo on the side.

"Eggman." They said in unison gritting their teeth in disgust at the name.

Eggman started pressing some colorful buttons and flipped a yellow switch, raising a platform with a comically large red button sitting it. The ship whistled and whined as the process began to inaugurate. Eggman smiled widely at this. Outside The the massive hull the nose of Eggman's vessel began to transform and retract , revealing a very capacious ,brightly , glowing orb. The orb continued to glow ever so brighter until Eggman pressed a button with a gloved hand. His smile grew ever so wider.

**"Ske-doosh."**

There was a cataclysmic pulse that shot out of the orb that immediately grew dim due to the sudden release of pure energy. The infernal , raw energy projectile shot out towards The Celestial Fleet at high speed and droning sound.

Celestia and the rest of her starstruck crew onboard stared in apprehensive silence as they watched the herculean hull of the master warship convert and reveal a massive glowing orb. And There was silence.

nothing.

And There was no sound but the crackling of the splintered wood under stress from the previous attacks from the enemy warship.

Nothing.

Though a tiny flicker of something shiny, like off of metal, exiting out of Mobius airspace caught Celestia's brilliant purple eyes , but they returned back to whatever was pointing at them, anticipating the worst.

Luna, first to break free of the glorious orb's shining stare , and still in her Nightmare form, smirked and drew up the most powerful shield she could muster; sparkling dark purple/blue in front of the Celestial Fleet. "Hmph. This shield should..." Luna cockily started.

Just at that second there was a stomach throbbing , deep , droning sound that erupted from the initial release of the orb casting its energy at the Celestia's fleet. The blast roared deeply towards them filling it's victims with intense dread as it mercilessly slammed headstrong into the shield, going through it like paper, then through the ship.

In the seconds following everyone who braced for the attack stood and sheepishly started to chuckle lightly in relief. But they couldn't.

Can't chuckle without your lungs right?

The energy released upon them was a special neuro-plasmatic (cold type) that shuts down your nervous system. And eventually; if not cured, making you as useless as a rock.

The avian pegasuses that was hovering above the Galleon found themselves plummeting towards the deck of the ship. And hitting it hard. Within seconds everyone was on the deck writhing in a desperate attempt to grasp just the tiniest bit of air. But they couldn't. Their starving lungs screamed for it. But unfortunately they couldn't relieve it's despondent screams , and within a moment just about everyone on deck blacked out..

Sonic looked on curiously towards the white vessel as Tails maneuvered the F10 closer to the Eggman master warship.

Just then there was an enormous pulse of light and a heart-skipping droning sound that pierced the airtight cockpit of the Super Tornado. Tails's electronic systems started to flicker and give out for a second and they felt their breath get away from them. Once the massive pulse shot farther away from them and towards the Galley their precious breathing was caught back. Tails briefly looked back at Sonic; whom wearing the same gawking , bewildered face as himself. "What was that Tails?!", Sonic asked slightly fearful and gasping ,obviously still shocked for having his breath taken away so suddenly.

Tails looked back towards his command panel and pressed a button and a bright holographic HUD came up with vitality stats and read: *'1.8% of Lethal Neuro-plasmatic levels in your area'* They both looked back at the victim's Cream colored Galleon and saw a glittering, dark blue forcefield-like barrier being constituted, only to be obliterated by the pulse, the pulse then seemingly hit the ship with so much force, but it also seemed like it did nothing at all as the deteriorating energy from the projectile wisped gracefully around the galley for a few seconds before disappearing completely.

"Hah! Another failed weapon Fat Man!" Sonic cheered happily.

Which was short lived.

Suddenly they saw a figures fall from the area above the ship fall; another, and another, and so on until they was all on the deck, unmoving. Tails maneuvered his creation closer to the attacked Galley, but making sure he stayed close to Eggman's mountainous vessel to decrease chances to being spotted. Suddenly Eggman's warship engines started to roar to life as it proceeded closer to the attacked. Tails sped up as he stayed with Eggman. When they got closer to the Cream colored vessel the ship seemed dead, everyone onboard was either writhing in desperation or was sprawled out in a way that seemed like it'll haunt whomever that looked upon their absolutely scared faces , for life.

Eggman was no longer in the commanding quarters anymore , but now in the departure room ready to walk out onto the deck of the Celestial ship he just attacked.

*Thump* the landing ramp lowers itself on top of the deck and Eggman walks out onto the main deck as he do he is smiling to himself , clearly exultant at his easy victory. He stalks his long legs around and over the downed people, and towards the leaders of this ship. He found them, Luna, unconscious and eyes wide with shock as she ceased to breath, and Celestia , struggling with all her might to bring the life supporting gulps of air to her lungs, magic still coursing through her, quickly depleting, but keeping her alive, for now.

"Ahhh, *he checks his high-tech wristwatch computer finding out who they are* ehhh, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, glad to meet your acquaintance." He say as he sticks out a hand mockingly as for receiving a handshake, knowing his attack would render them to vegetables in a few minutes, if not treated.

"You gals mind showing me where you're hiding that powerful treasure from me?" He said still looking down at them. Celestia's dulling purple eyes looked up at Eggman with so much anger. Eggman saw this and mockingly say, "Egads ! She giving me the evil eye! Oh my, oh my i hope she don't , *and with spitting this last part out* DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Eggman mocked, now laughing hysterically. Pulling out a Walther P38 and pointing it towards a crew member trying to fight against the effects of the plasmatic weapon.

***BANG***

He pointed to another one.

***BANG***

"What are you going to do about it?! Huh?! Celestia?!" He shouted in her face. Anger. Just sheer anger was given back to the mad mustachioed man.

Then Eggman pointed his P38 towards Celestia, right against her nose. He tensed his finger. Smiling hard in her face.

Eggman's ship came to a stop at the Brilliant Galley and within a second he was walking off onto the white ships' deck. He walks around until he stops at two downed figures with horns on their heads'. He stoops down and seem like he was talking to them.

"Should we intervene?", Tails asked Sonic as they both checked out the scene.

"Looks that way"

Just then a gunshot was heard , then another and Sonic's eyes widen. "Open the cockpit door right now." The seriousness in his voice made Tails shiver a bit. But he opened the hatch and Sonic stood up and got ready to Home-Attack the gun outta Eggmans hand.

Celestia couldn't move. All she could do was gulp in the painful, rank breath of Eggman's shouting in her face.

Anger.

All she could feel was anger and nothing more. He was the reason why so her crew is going to die.

He was the problem, and she need to eradicate him. But she knew that was futile, i mean how could she, she's dying on the her most powerful ship, with a bald , fat guy yelling in her face, not to mention he pretty much turned her into a vegetable... She hated vegetables.

In the corner of her eye she saw a jet plane like vehicle slowly rise above the bow of her ship. Silently , the cockpit of it rose and a hedgehog like creature with spiky quills stood up out of it. Her eye shot towards him, and Eggman noticed this. he quickly turned and pointed his P38 towards whatever she shot her glance at.

Too slow.

Nothing but a blur and a yell and a gunshot was seen and heard.

It was all too fast, what happened?

Sonic jumped out of the cockpit and with his trademark lightening speed and precision home-attacked at Eggman's hand , which wielded the gun. He quickly shot forward and Eggman turned around sharply and pointed the gun at him.

Sonic barely managed to knock the gun out of his hand in time but when he did the disarmed handgun hit the deck it fired and unfortunately Sonic was in the unprejudiced path of the bullet. The bullet came out of the barrel and thankfully, to Sonic , through only the top part of his ear and onward towards Tails.

"Dammit Sonic!" Tails shouted as the bullet hit right where his head would of been, if it wasn't for his highly resilient plastic/glass compressed compound cockpit windows.(Sorry long description)

"Hehehehe, sorry.." Sonic chuckled sheepishly.

"DAMN YOU SONIC!" Eggman yelled to the top of his lungs. He then hastily pressed a button on his watch and the hull of his ship started to retract to blazon a Shiny black and red Minigun, it started to slowly rotate, then faster , then faster. Sonic stared in disbelief and jumped up high into the air just as soon as the liquid lead started to pour out of the great pitcher of death.

Tails fumbled throughout his cockpit and found what he was looking for:the neuro-plasmatic antidote. He picked up a dull green and grey , plastic gun and loaded a antidote capsule into it. He aimed it at who he thought was the leader. And fired it, just in time too, cause Eggman had retrieved his trusty gun.

Celestia panic silently to herself as she saw Eggman retrieve his handy-dandy P38 and as if in slow-motion he turned around, his psychotic grin plastered stupidly on his face. His ugly face. But just then something tiny and flying fast towards her got caught her peripheral. Then it hit her. She think.

At once she started to feel feeling again, whatever had hit her started to give her a warm rush of feeling, power restoring, but at a creep. Her breathing came back in short breaths , but still, the refreshing air quenched her thirsty lungs.

A sharp gasp.

Eggman , unaware of this , still coming towards her , he aims his gun and..

*ZWOOOOOOSH*

Celestia puts as much of the little power she rejuvenated and put it in a single flap of her large, white wings, propelling her 20 feet in the air. At this time the sun was behind her and poured its warm light onto her magnificent, large wings. The sun gave her strength , it's warm, tickling fingers etched into her soul, filling her with happiness. She could stay there forever, well, if it weren't for a mad man staring at her in a WTF glare holding a gun, a Mini-Gun spraying bullets around the place, and her current predicaments below her: her beloved sister and crew.

At this time the minigun had ran out of bullets, and Eggman is starting ro reevaluate his choices. He ran back to his ship and his ship started to drift backwards in retreat. Celestia, now full of the suns energy, shot towards the ship, for she have a score to settle. She charged up her horn with magical energy, and channeled it to her hands, magic sparked around her, and she pointed her hands to the ship. She smiles and get ready to blast this damn ship out of space-

A VERY large cannon blazoned itself out from the top of the ship, pointing it , NOT at Celestia, but her ship.

Eggman cursed and cursed and swore up a storm as he reentered his ship. He stalked quickly to his command panel. The ship , which seemed to have a mind of it's own, had ran full diagnostics and searched for any power sources on the Celestial Galley. The ship then spoke to Eggman in a Computerized female voice.

"Lord Eggman, the Book of I̱ gnó̱si̱ tou Theoú is located in the lower hull bunker. Room 18 , cell 6 , locked in reinforced steel laced with diamond strands and formally highly powerful magic-" eggman held his hand out to silence the ship and started to grin evilly, "Well, i guess this hasn't been too much of a disaster. He pressed a few buttons and he quickly glanced outside his balcony view of the deck and saw Celestia pointing her pale white hands towards his ship. He smirks and press a big yellow button and a large cannon rose out of the ceiling of his ship. The ship self-aimed it towards exactly where the Book of I̱ gnó̱si̱ tou Theoú was resting.

***BOOM***

The blast burned through ship like it was butter and a brilliant blue glow erupted from the debris radiating more power than Sonic do at Super sonic, Hyper Sonic almost. Eggman's greedy eyes started to eyegasm as he quickly pulled a lever, and a comically massive claw-like grappling device sprang from the ship, towards the glowing artifact.

Sonic jumped out the way thinking the large cannon purpose was to eradicate him from existence. Instead the weapon pointed towards a position on the deck of the ship. Celestia quickly got out the way , too thinking the cannon were going to be used against her,. The cannon shot a large , fiery blast towards the ship and once it did it's job a blinding blue light pierced the eye-sockets of Sonic and now Tails as he stood near him, injecting Luna and other crew members with the vital antidote. Celestia gasped loudly as she knew what was about to happen, as if she read the ship's mind a massive hook sprang towards the debris and retrieved a secure diamond and steel box, inside it , something of Herculean power, and glowing furiously , Sonic decided of staying put till he processed all this in his mind, was Eggman really going to win this time?

"No, not while I'm alive" Sonic thought aloud and with a serious face and tone.

He charged up his light speed attack only to be shocked by the Massive pulse of magical energy that hit Sonic like a crashing wave, Celestia boosted out towards the retreating hook and ship , but to no avail as While they was distracted Eggman had charged up enough energy and used his wormhole technology to disappear in a loud crack and photonic blast.

Celestia just hung there, lazily flapping her wings, staring out into the empty, vast space to where Eggman had just been not even a second before. Being out of range of the Her ship's life supporting, oxygen infiltration systems and gravity stabilizers she started to choke on the vacuum around her, she teleported back to the deck and stood.

Sonic and Tails looked at her in worry, they both proceeded to walk cautiously towards her, since they've already injected who they could with the antidote; not many came back from the other side, only Luna and a couple of other strong and magically adept.

Celestia dropped down to her knees. She failed. She failed to protect her crew, she failed the King of Cripterë, and failed herself. The amount of embarrassment and shame washed over her in waves and Sonic and Tails sensed it. She collapsed and blacked out.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other then back around them, what have they gotten themselves into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Here's another awesomely epic chapter to my story, hope you guys enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give this a chance, :) **

* * *

Sonic and Tails are now in the spacious commanding headquarters of Celestia's ship , it's been stressful 30 minutes since Celestia passed out, out of fatigue and emotional distress. In the meantime Tails looked for a any information about the ship and how to fly such a vessel, while Sonic walked around aimlessly looking at the magic driven systems and equipment.

There was nothing but silence and the steady creaking of the ship as it gently swayed. Sonic continued to walk around and fiddle with different equipment until he came across an unfamiliar emblem that wall bore. A bright gold Pegasus with it's wings outstretched and hooves pointing upwards, with a bright golden sun peeking from behind it. Sonic looked it in awe and curiosity became king as he touched it. The sun brightened and the wings of the emblem started to flap slowly until Sonic took his fingers off of it. Excitement and bewilderment shown brightly in his Emerald Green eyes. After a couple of minutes of staring he finally returned to Tails to see if he had found what he had been searching for for the last half hour.

"Aha!" Exclaimed Tails, " i found a owners manual !"

"Alright, Tails!" Sonic cheered, "where was it?"

"In the glove box"

They looked at each other silently, hinting at the joke. Sonic shook his head slowly while grimacing at the writer's cheesy joke.

"Ahem... Anyways, the ship is the E.P.I.C Transuniversal Galley constructed and disenthralled in Manehattan-" Tails started.

"You mean Manhattan?" Sonic interrupted, narrowing his eyes.

"Nnnnope, it says it right here, Manehattan." Tails showed him the book. "See?"

Tails flipped through the book to find out how to return this massive vessel back home. Because obviously leaving these beings on this Ship drifting space alone just didn't seem ethical. Tails found the page that depicts how to operate the Galley, and to Tails's disappointment it concluded the Kitsune's fears.

"Huh... Seems like the Ship can only be powered by Magic.." Tails trailed off. "..But We don't know a lick of magic, and anyone who do is either dead or still unconscious." Tails sat the book down and leaned against the control module contemplating their current predicament.

"Well, there is one thing we could do.." Sonic said as his emerald colored eyes eyed the F10 with interest and showing off a mischievous smirk.

Tails whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile

"You sure its secure?!" Tails yelled worriedly out to Sonic over the Super Tornado's powerful engines.

"For the THOUSANDTH TIME TAILS , I DID !" Sonic shouted back at him, more out of irritation of having to repeat himself than actually making himself audible over the Quaker engines.

Tails then started pressing a few buttons then slowly started to rev the throttle to increase thrust as he towed the HUGE galley behind him. A thick steel rope connecting the F10 to the Galley. The rope made a weird warping sound when it was under tension but it soon slowly eased as Tails got some momentum going.

"Off to Equestria.." Tails muttered unenthusiastically.

* * *

Vibrant , long and luscious, rainbow colored hair whipped sharply in the wind as the magenta eyed pegasus flew in loops and barrels. She could hear the faint sounds of cheering through the loud , screamin' wind slapping against her face and into her ears. She smiled and started to flap her strong, cyan wings harder and harder as she ascended into the air , she took a quick glance behind her and her audience on the ground was merely the tiniest specks of dust from how high in the sky she was. She smirked then turned around hard, plummeting towards the ground. She pumped her strong wings harder to increase speed as she descended. Her vision then then became blurry and tears streamed from her big , sparkling eyes from how furiously fast she was going, But it felt wonderful, and within a second she could see the familiar shape of compressed air forming around her in a cone , the ground was coming up fast , but she continued to press on, until.

*BOOOM*

She breaks the sound barrier and a giant and very beautiful corona of the light spectrum erupts seemingly out of her as she soar. She quickly pulled up at a very sharp 90 degree angle and rockets out above her audience in a rainbow trail.

After a quick series of fancy loop-de-loops to decrease speed she lands among a group of girls who was clapping their hands and cheering for her friend. Their names are Pinkie Pie (Pinkie), the youngest of the group at 15 years old , she had crazy , poofy Pink hair that smelled of cotton candy. The next was Apple Jack (AJ), a hardy yet still very pretty 17 year old with a heavy country accent and wore a cowboy hat on top of her long and pretty blond hair, tied in a ponytail. The next was a shorter light-pink haired girl of not many words , she is a 16 year old and goes by the name of Fluttershy , she wore a gorgeous flower in her hair and beauty and tranquility radiates off her in waves. The next girl in the group is a pale white unicorn , she wore her glamorous purple hair in the utmost fashion; truly a fashionista and her name is Rarity, of 18 years old. The last friend is a girl of tannish skin and Purple hair with light purple highlights. Her name is Twilight Sparkle (Twi) and she is the Brainiac of the group, she is 16 years old.

"That was wonderful!"

"Ah-mazing!"

"That was just perfect darling!"

"You still got it Rainbow Dash"

"OMGOMGYOUWASLIKESHOOOOSHANDTHENLIKEWHOOOOOSHANDAN DTHENYOUWASALLLIKEBOOOOOOM!"

Cheered Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie respectfully.

"Awe geez, I only been doing it since i was a kid." Rainbow Dash boasted, "Thanks," she put up a thumbs up.

* * *

An earth looking planet soon came up to view and Tails switched off the intergalactic voyage system which allows any vehicle using it to travel just under the speed of light to travel to other worlds quickly. Though it still took over a boring 2 hours to get there. Sonic was fast asleep awkwardly in the cockpit behind Tails . The kitsune knew he had to woke him up to inform him that they were now about to entering the Planet's gravity pull and soon the atmosphere. Tails looked sleep deprived as bags shown under his eyes, but he shook his head sharply and tried to shake the sleepiness out of his head for he have a Plane,...and Ship to land.

Somehow.

Eventually they reached the edge of the atmosphere and about to enter. They travelled through it as if they were a spaceship; nose up and landing gear ready... But one thing that Tails haven't compensated for, surprisingly, was the ship.

In a few seconds the gravity took over of the much larger and heavier ship behind the F10 that had no thrusters to slow the declension rate.

Slowly A large shadow was casted over the cockpit of the Super Tornado. Sonic sharp eyes noticed it first since Tails was too busy looking for a safe place to land or at least a airport, if this world even have one..

"Umm Tails.."

"Not now Sonic, kinda busy."

"Tails..." a tiny hint of desperation was present in his voice.

"Hold up.."Tails replied through gritted teeth. The ground and it's geographical features was clearly visible now and he slowed the jet down even more.

Bad move.

The ship that had been free falling behind the Super Tornado finally caught up and passed over the decelerating F10. The occupants of the Super Tornado was lurched sharply out of their seats as the Celestial Galleon blundered ahead of them , now dragging them along like a stubborn fish.

The F10 was flat upside down underneath the bottom hull of the ship. To their indefatigable demise they witnessed firsthand that the unforgiving ground was coming up fast. Tails and Sonic screamed in panic and consternation as they became scared to the point of almost soiling themselves, seeing no way out of their predicament. Tails struggled to get back in his seat to detach the steel cables connecting the Ship to the F10. The main computer kept running diagnostics was keeping up with the deceleration rate of the jet and started to warn Tails that if they didn't slow down , they'll hit the ground with the force of over 1,200,000 newtons of force. A fancy word for saying that they will be utterly crushed.

* Impact in 8 *

Tails, now sweating salty bullets and shaking like a freezing puppy, frantically reached for the lever under the dashboard that disconnected the cables ,but to no avail.

*Impact in 7*

Sonic curled up in a ball and spun with all his might to cut through Tails's highly resilient glass windows on the cockpit. "Dammit" spat Sonic as he unhardened his quills from spinning.

*Impact in 3*

Tails made a final desperate attempt to grasp his goal and he finally reached the lever and pulled it hard disconnecting the lines and then immediately he punched a big red emergency button. Mechanical clicking sounds were heard as the exhaust nozzles opened up all the way which was followed by a loud bang erupting from the back of the jet as the afterburners kicked in all it had, which propelled the F10, and its occupants, from certain doom.

* * *

The girls walked to a restaurant to have lunch and hang out with each other on this fine , sunny afternoon. They conversed about work and the upcoming Fall Gala in a few months, Rarity talked about one day meeting that special someone and various fashion ideas. AJ talked about the farm as usual, twilight ; the library and new spells, Pinkie ; randomness as always. And fluttershy,.. Well not much at all. Rainbow Dash was bored of it. All of this. Everything is the same just about every day. There wasn't really anything different about the passing days, and she was getting blasé.

A muffled sound pierced Rainbow Dash's ears as she sat there fiddling with her cellphone. What was that?.. A muffled roaring sound. A Sound of air rushing out of the way of something big falling out of the sky..

AHA.

~ Celestia must be back from her expedition ! ~

"Aye guys! I think Princess Celestia is back from her expedition !" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, ready to change the newly brought up subject of guys and romance.

"Wha-?" Twilight says looking at Rainbow Dash in confusion, "The princesses aren't due back for another day or two.."

"OOH maybe she wanted to SUUURRPRISE us!" Pinkie enthusiastically proclaimed.

They got quiet for a second, too hearing something falling out the sky, and fast. They looked at each other in worry then got up and briskly walked outside to feed their curiosity.

There it was, in plain sight as a sore thumb, or a elephant at the movies, or a try hard, Celestia's magnificent ship coming straight out of the sky. But something wasn't right. The ship didn't slow down at all. Anyone with a brain would have known that they was too close to the ground to be going this fast. Whomever was also observing this event apprehensively awaiting the colossal impact. Just before the ship hit the ground a smaller object under the ship exploded out from under it with intense force.

*PEWWWW*

3

2

1

*CRASSHHHHHHHHBOOOOMM*

The Celestial ship hits the ground.. hard. Very hard. And anyone who saw this tragedy unfold screamed in panic and horror. Rainbow Dash's thoughts screamed around in her head "Why didn't the Ship slow down? Where was the Princesses ? Why did this happened?" .. Rainbow dash pondered some more for a second, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrow. "Was that tinier ship the reason?" Her eyes started to narrow further as anger started to boil. She spread her wings wide and flap it powerfully, blasting off in a pulse of energy, towards the downed vessels.

* * *

The F10 shot almost a mile away from the downed ship , it soared up side down for the whole while. Tails tried his hardest to flip the plane back right-side up but the fins seem to be locked in place and wouldn't budge, so Sonic and Tails curled up and braced for the unforgiving collision with the ground.

The F10 hit the callus ground with tremendous force, whiplashing the formal freedom fighters mercilessly and giving them a run for their money. The F10 rolled and bounced and skidded among the soft grass for a while, until suddenly the grass became gravel, then hard rocks. Sonic looked down at the ground through the "super" glass of the cockpit. Relief washed over him as he concluded that nothing could ever shatter the glass of the cockpit. But that relief didn't last long at all as he could see tiny cracks forming in the glass. They became larger as they bumped harshly on the sharp rocks. Sonic stared in fearful abhorrence and tried to get up on something to avoid the evident bloody accident that could happen if the glass would to give way on the heartless, grey rocks while he and Tails fumbled around on it. Especially since the damaged plane was still going at breakneck speeds.

Finally the F10 came to a ungracious stop against a massive, grey boulder. Sonic and Tails let out a loud sigh of abatement. With the initial danger out of the way, Tails had more time to rest and think. Tails opened up his toolbox from under the control manifold and retrieved a electric wrench to remove some of the panels in the floor and they used their strong legs to kick it outwards so they can escape the death trap.

Once they was out of the Super Tornado they dusted themselves off, their clothes all tattered and torn from the current day's predicaments.

Sonic walked around on the hard rocks, body aching like all Hell. The setting sun blazed gently in his eyes as he lifted a gloved hand to shield it's warm rays. He then turn back to his best friend Tails, who was bent down , face twisted and whatnot, looking in distraught at his prized creation, the Super Tornado F10, now tattered and bent out of shape in some places: The chassis was bent in a awkward position , warped from the mishap of towing of the mighty Celestial Ship. The cockpit windows and windshield was a tragic, cracked and chipped mess; 3 months of hardening and making that glass almost invulnerable, in the trash. The engine is making a weird popping sound from being overstressed and it was leaking in the back "...blown gaskets and blown out pistons..." Sonic could hear Tails moan in woe. The Blue Blur decided to let him have some alone time while the Blue hedgehog thought about where could they find civilization.

Sonic then turned away and decided to walk around to get a better view of where they were. Rolling, majestic green hills in the distance, and a mountainous mountain. And on that mountain, if he's not mistaken ,"A castle maybe?" Sonic said to himself pondering.

"Great.. Royalty.." Sonic muttered sarcastically.

Sonic then went to venture back to where he last seen Tails , wait.. Where was he?

Tails was no longer sulking beside his masterpiece. "Tails?!" The Blue blur yelled out worriedly for his buddy. Sonic stumbled a bit, clearly Starting to grow weary of exhaustion. His head felt dizzy, his body ached, and fatigue started to take over.

Then out of seemingly nowhere Sonic catches a familiar screech.

"RUN SONIC!" Tails high pitched alarm rang out in Sonic's ears. Sonic didn't immediately take heed to his warning just yet. He balled up his fist and looked around questionably pricking his ears to pick up the softest sound.. then he heard it. A soft flapping pricking at his ears and he turn his head sharply to the source of the sound. And there it was. In shock Sonic shot off in his trademark boost and ran, as fast as he could.

* * *

Rainbow Dash pumped her cyan wings harder until she reached the destination of the downed plane. There it was, resting against a large, scraggly boulder among the rocky expansion of the meadows on the edge of Equestria. RD observed two figures stumbling out of a metallic contraption and walking around clumsily for a second.

"~These must be Celestia's attackers.." She assumed silently to herself.

Rainbow Dash thought up an ingenious plan as she flew above the low hanging afternoon clouds, rolling in from the ocean ,heavy with rain water, ready to drop it's soaking load.

She maneuvered in closer as the Blue guy started to walk away from the shorter orange furred kid as he stayed crouched over the destroyed craft. She thought quickly "hmmm, maybe i can catch these no good evil-doers myself, and bring them to Canterlot Court to be executed for their crimes." she smiles to herself thinking she's doing the right thing.

The Orange Furred kid with the big ears muttered something to himself about his plane , eyes cast down. She waited for the blue guy to walk well away from his companion as he processed the land around him. "Heres my chance." Rainbow Dash dived in quietly and quickly snatching Big Eared kid up like a rag doll. She covered his mouth tightly to prevent any sound that dared to come from him as his eyes stared up at her utterly flabbergasted. He screamed in her hand; his big, baby-blue, pleading eyes begging to be released. After a bout of struggling, He finally managed to loosen her strong grip on his mouth just enough to quickly bite her with his sharp incisors, in turn giving him the clear opportunity to shout out someones name. And he did.

"RUN SONIC!" He screams to the top of his lungs, his voice cracking. Rainbow snorted in frustration as he alerted his companion, ruining her stealthy capture. She then sucker punched him hard in the side of his head , knocking him out. Tails hung in her arms limply as she trailed lower to the ground and dropped him. "I'm coming back for you later" she growled in anger her mind while also shaking her hand friskily.

Now for the next one.

She flew quickly back to the jet and saw the spiky haired guy looking around, clearly alert. RD took this chance and bursted out of the clouds at high speed causing the Blue speed demon to look straight at her. His eyes grew wide and his demeanor changed as he then turned immediately and took off like a missile.

And the chase commences.

* * *

Celestia's light magenta eyes lazily open as though she just awoken from a deep sleep. She blinks a couple of times as she her eyes cruised over the familiar faces and scenery as she remembers where she is.

Princess Celestia and her sister was laid side by side as the most talented nurses and doctors channeled their magic into the Sisters of Royalty, sustaining them as they recover from the dangerous teleport jump. Celestia closed her eyes again and covered her face with her hands as she reviewed the recent happenings.

~Celestia's ears started to pop as soon as she regain consciousness and opened her eyes. Terror instantly took her as she lifted her head up and was instantly pushed back down by the extreme forces of the howling wind pushing her down. "WHAT IN TARTARUS IS GOING ON!?" she screamed in her head. The vast, dark space above her started to disappear as it became filled in with a dark blue, then a lighter blue, and in that very moment she realized that they was falling.

Celestia struggled over to her sister trying desperately to wake her up but proved futile as she remained unconscious. With an exasperated huff of irritation and anxiety she moved clumsily to the bulwarks and peered over portside and saw something that amazed her: the 2 creatures she'd met before with Doctor Eggman was towing her Mighty Celestial Galley behind them. Suddenly the Jet started to slow down and she could no longer see the Jet and she started to worry for boys. Celestia charged magic around her horn and was just about to use her magic to teleport them out from under the Ship but she then looked back at her crew.

The ground was coming up terribly fast and she had a choice to make and quickly: save the saviors that saved you and your crew, or save the trustworthy and fellow shipmates and Citizens of her republic. She flinched as she looked around at her crew and summoned as much magic as she could from her fatigued state, embellishing her whole crew and herself in it's majestic, light-gold embrace and teleported with a magical pop just as she heard a mighty explosion from her ship.

Thats the last thing she remembered and she took her hands off her face and held out a hand for the doctors to leave her be. Celestia then remembered the two boys that risked their lives, then gave it to save her crew, her sister, and herself.

Thank you Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tails. Thank you.

* * *

Sonic's custom power shoes was a red and white blur underneath him as he ran cautiously but swiftly over the rocky soil to avoid tripping before he hit the flat strip of grass ahead. Sonic took a quick glance behind him and saw something that struck him in awe: a Rainbow Haired girl in a cyan blue breaker and matching track pants hot on his tail as her wings propelled her faster and faster, now about 3 feet behind him. "Come on , come on.." Sonic muttered underneath his breath as he saw the rocky soil begin to falter and a flat strip of land was coming up fast. The furious flapping of her wings echoed in his ears, as he felt her get closer. (They're both busting about 150 mph)

And the rocky soil ends.

The second Sonic's reduced friction shoes touched the flat, grassy land he took off like a rocket immediately, busting about 250 mph.

"You're too slow!" He mocked as he sped away from her.

Rainbow Dash's mouth almost dropped as he managed to leave her in such a short amount of time. "What the Hay!" the spectra haired pegasus then shook her head , her big ,magenta eyes determined as they locked onto Sonic as if he was a delectable mouse and she was a ravenous hawk.

Determination painted her face as she began to increase speed too. Within a few seconds she nearly caught back up to him . "Who you calling slow , Rat?!" She retorted at him from his earlier comment. He look back at her obviously astonished. He Then turned back around as he refused to give her the gratification of letting her EVEN think she is anything as fast as he is.

- the flat land started to give off in a slight decline , and this brought a cocky smirk on his face. He turned around once more but this time all the way around so that he was facing her and running backwards. "I'd hate to leave you like this but.." He stuck his thumbs up and winked and boosted away leaving a bright aura of blue behind him. Hitting just under the speed of sound.

Wind howled like wolves in his ears as he neared the speed of sound , Sonic was determined to leave his pursuer in the dust for good, so he kicked in his figure-8 running technique and the air compressed around him in a white ,puffy flurry that then evolved into a cone as he ran on the edge of the speed of sound.

*BOOOOM*

Sonic body shuddered in pleasure as he felt the sound barrier collapse around his body. He smiled as he looked back and saw nobody chasing him anymore. A satisfying 20 seconds later he saw the low and dark late-afternoon clouds dispersed due to magnificent, rainbow-like pulse , then he heard it..

The spectrum of light...

1 Mississippi.. 2 Mississippi..

Then the boom..

*BOOOOOM*

2 miles..

" DID THAT FLYING CHICK JUST BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER?! WAS THAT HER ?! "

Then it.. Well.. She hit him.

The Rainbow Haired chick knocked Sonic high up into the air as she quickly caught up with him, he tumbled clumsily in the air for a second before he righted himself. He was flying through the air as The Rainbow Hair girl was speeding back towards him. He timed his attack, and once she drew close enough he curled into a ball and home attacked her right in the face. She spun out in the air momentarily ,obviously NOT seeing that coming. She growled in anger and shot towards him again, Sonic then attempted to do him Home attack again but when he did Rainbow Dash saw through his rotations of his body and quickly snatched up his Leg mid spin, hurling him higher into the air.

"Admit your defeat ,Rat!"

"For harming the Princesses you, will, PAY!"

* * *

Sonic, still shooting upwards due to Rainbow Dash slinging him like a catapult, narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?" He said gawking at her. "I haven't hurt the princesses!, i don't even know what your talking about!" He twisted widely trying to locate the Celestial Ship , he spotted it about 5 miles due south west of him. He looked back at Rainbow Dash whom had a balled up fist and barreling straight towards him at lightening speed. Sonic thought quickly as he , still in the air, spun furiously at a angle and and side ways just before Rainbow hit him with hard , flying punch.

Sonic spun through the air and due to his angle of spinning he shot straight towards Celestia's ship in a Blue blur. Once the ship was in a straight shot Sonic uncurled his body and in a superman pose, continued to soar towards the Galleon.

When He finally reached the ship and landed hard on his feet, kicking up a cloud of dust and splinters. He looked around on the large deck but,.. no one was there. Sonic looked around for deceased bodies and wondered if the impact had killed everyone.

Then everything was black.

The next moment Sonic was knocked out , head busted through the incredibly strong Mahogany woods of the deck.

Courtesy of Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew through Ponyville towards Canterlot telling everypony that she has caught the alleged persecutors and bringing them to justice at Canterlot court.

A few people here and there had heard Rainbow Dash's story of how she had captured the criminals that took "hostage" of the Celestial ship, and now influenced by her untruthful words; hating Sonic's and Tails's guts. There was pictures of the two scrambled everywhere in Canterlot to Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash zoomed towards Canterlot with Tails and Sonic, totally ignoring her friends when they questioned her what was going on. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that she have the criminals of the "Celestial Ship Heist" in her custody for robbery and possibly murderer. Sonic was being held firmly by one of his skinny arms, and Tails by both of his big fluffy tails as they both hanged limply in her strong grasp. Once in Canterlot She flew straight towards the center Of the massive, grand city to where the Royal Court was located.

There was an enormous crowd blocking the Herculean Golden Doors that closed the court off from the public, the Citizens was being blocked entrance by the Royal Guards by the use of their big steel and silver shields. Our capturer flown slowly (on purpose) above the crowd towards the Ginormous double doors of the court. Many people looked up and saw the two captured males and started to point and cheer. At this Rainbow Dash smiled heroically.

Rainbow Dash carelessly drops her "catch of the day" on the magnificent marble and polished granite floors. As she did the court keeper turned from talking to some advisors and put his small , judging gaze on RD.

"Uh, lady you're not allowed to be here-" he stopped mid-sentence realizing she had the accused criminals in her possession.

"You got them...I'll go fetch the princesses!" He said, scampering off towards a golden-guild staircase, that lead to a massive, larger-than-life door.

"That's what i thought" Rainbow dash huffed in annoyance.

At this time Rainbow Dash's friends began to make entrance into the court, confused looks plastered on their faces. The justice hungry crowd started to pour in after them, eager to hear the hearing of the accused aliens.

Sonic head is throbbing in pain and slowly his senses started to flood back to him. He felt the cold, polished ground beneath his body; rock, marble maybe? His ears twitched as voices of many different people pounded against his eardrums; paining his head even more.

He shook his head and began to pushed his sore body off the ground to examine his surroundings. After a several seconds He concluded was in some sort of Large commons, or court, though there was not a seat in sight besides two heavily decorated thrones raised on a glorious platform overlooking the whole room. The walls are full of beautiful , intricate stain glass windows, allowing the light to travel softly through its' medium , pouring a glorious array of color on the magnificent marble floor.

There was people all behind him; the guards holding them back as they yelled and sent daggers from their eyes, pointing directly right at Sonic and his still knocked out companion.

He began to rise higher and stood on his two feet. Pain shot through his body but he ignored it. Then he remembered. ~~That Rainbow Haired chick..~~ Sonic looked around trying to locate his capturer, and there she was, among a group colorful haired females.

Color, so much color.

"Rainbow Dash, are you sure these are the guys that captured the Celestial ship and hurt the princesses?" Twilight inquired, eyeing them both , processing info about their body movements, well, Sonic's body movements. "He doesn't seem dangerous at all, just confused."

"Well duh! Of course they're the scumbags who did it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "For a Egghead you aren't too bright.." She added, muttering.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.."

Apple Jack and Rarity said nothing as they stood arms crossed listening absentmindedly to the on going argument of Twilight's and Rainbow's. they both looked around the room , but mostly at the Blue and Orange furred guys. "A orange fox?.. A Blue hedgehog? I have never seem animals like them stand on two feet before.." Rarity commented to AJ. Fluttershy was sitting on the floor crisscrossed also eyeing them. the orange hair boy now awoke, with interest.

"They aren't guilty." She muttered under her breath.

"...Besides! When the princesses get here we will find out their punishment soon enough." Rainbow Dash finished her argument to Twilight as the purple one walked away from her dismissing herself from the conversation.

As soon as her words left Rainbow Dash's mouth Shining Armor, and a pair of elite guards made a entrance out of the massive door that Dashie witnessed the court keeper disappear to. the Princesses, still in their torn and dingy suits, but walking strongly, followed them and made their way steadily to their raised platform.

They both seem very tired, Luna wore a serious and strong face to hide her exhaustion. Celestia's eyes was dull, and her face was straight. Seems like they didn't want to be bothered.

Sonic and Tails faced the two Princesses , after what Sonic had told His buddie about what was going on and happening he wore a confused face the whole time. Sonic wore a more determined face still ignoring the taunts the people behind him was slinging at him and Tails. Just then the Rainbow Haired chick flew quickly in front of Sonic and Tails , but facing the princesses. She casted a stone-cold glare back at Sonic, full of hatred, but she composed herself and returned her heroic gaze back at the Princesses.

The Celestia spread her amazing, cream white wings outward as to silence the crowd. After a few moments there was not a sound made in the court as it slipped in silence. Celestia led the way ahead of her sister to the center of the court where Sonic and Tails was located, the elites and Shining followed closely behind.

As they approached Celestia eyed Rainbow Dash to Sonic, then the Crowd of civilians and a poster coined by the CMC that had Sonic's and Tails pictures up there saying "MURDERER" or "EVIL" at the top, with tiredness in her eyes.

As Celestia drew nearer to Sonic she withdrew her beautiful saber from its sheath. Its' metal blade making an ominous sound that trilled around the court. Rainbow's eyes lit up as justice was about to be served. The Mane6 also watched on intentionally, stomach in knots as they thought that the Blue haired character and the orange hair guy was both not guilty. Was Celestia going to Execute them two?! The crowd started to get excited again and started to cheer, too wanting the same outcome as RD wanted.

Celestia then abruptly struck the sharp end of the blade to the floor and kneeled in front of Sonic and Tails, wings spread out in a symbol honor as she bowed in front of them. Luna halfheartedly mimicked her big sister, clearly didn't want to kneel in front of a nobody like the two.

Rainbow Dash was Dumbfounded.

The crowd instantly grew silent.

And what seemed like a forever sentence to a silent purgatory, the two of Royalty stood back up. Celestia sheathed her saber and put on a small smile.

"Thank you Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails Prower for saving my sister, as much of my crew as you could, and myself. Without your heroics and impeccable timing I'm almost certain we would of been perished out there. Thank you." Celestia said strongly her voice echoing around the room.

Sonic and Tails was too in shock that two women of such power just bowed to them.

Rainbow Dash mouth is still agape and her magenta eyes wide with the utmost shock. "But, but,.. I thought they was the ones that wrecked your ship and injured you both?!" She cried trying to justify herself and avoiding the looks of everyone that thought she was right.

Luna looked to Celestia and nodded. Celestia then backed up as Luna stepped forward. The Princess of the Night took a deep breath and with her old Canterlot voice to ensure that everyone could hear, she reviewed everything that had happened during the trip from the planet Cripterë, meeting the Egg warship, to the horrifying deaths and to the null gassing. Then finally to Sonic and Tails saving them.

After finishing the retelling of the story Twilight Sparkle spoke up, "So about the Book of God's Knowledge,.. That was stolen by that evil Psychopath Eggman?"

"Yes..." Princess Celestia replied softly. She looked down, then away. Then looked toward Shining Armor and did a quick nod. The Captain of the Royal Guard acknowledge the hint and ordered his men to usher all the civilians out. Leaving the Mane6 and Sonic and Tails alone with Princesses.

"Twilight. We will talk more later on about this pressuring issue. But not now. My sister and I need to rest. Sonic and Tails are in our debt, and i will trust you and your friends to treat them in your utmost hospitality." She flashed a look to Rainbow Dash. "Find them somewhere to sleep for the night. In two days, once my sister and I have rested we'll talk about other matters." And without another word the two Women in Royalty exited out the room.

Sonic's shining eyes followed the princesses until they disappeared through a tall Marble and onyx doorway. He then turned and focused his eyes on the colorful haired females whom looked back at him, one in particular eyeing him in hatred, her pride not letting her face the fact that she was wrong and drop it. But the others wasn't so harsh.

Twilight Sparkle approached the pair of freedom fighters and did a quick courtesy bow to show her thankfulness that they have saved their princess, and most importantly her Teacher. The rest then soon followed and greeted Sonic and Tails with kindness and introducing themselves.

After a two hour train ride back to Ponyville They soon arrived in the Town commons, talking amongst themselves about the land around and Sonic and Tails talked about their home planet and what they do. They all contributed in the conversation and soon becoming friends. Well, all but Rainbow Dash who flew backwards with her back to everyone and in a lounging position and arms folded. Completely isolating herself from the conversation. Twilight noticed her friend's uncanny and rude behavior and fell back a bit from the crowd.

"Are you still upset that they wasn't what they seemed?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash ignored this and turned her head away from Twi.

"Well I don't know, what do you think Twilight? I embarrassed myself in front of everypony thinking that i caught the most dangerous national criminal ever. I looked like a fool." Rainbow Dash growled dipping lower into her flying position, hiding her disappointment in herself. "I still think they're up to no good though.." She hissed under the table.

Twilight: "Mhmmm.., well , be that as it may we still have to find living quarters for the two, and I thought you should let Sonic stay with you for a while-"

Rainbow's eyes stretched with disbelief and just when a startled retort started to form on the tip of her tongue, Twilight interrupted.

"-SOOOO" Twilight emphasized over Rainbow Dash's mumbling and stammering. "If he tried to hatch up a plan or cause any trouble, it'll be "Ponyvilles' Greatest Flyer" to capture him, and bring him to justice." Twilight knew her lil psych out will make her more willing to consider it. Rainbow Dash frowned a bit but didn't complain.

"Okay, I'll do it."


End file.
